


An Iknaalmoom by any other name would be just as sweet (TN: Iknaalmoom is a flower found on planet Tugruclite)

by Nooneisgonnashipmyships



Series: Our Lives are a Space Soap Opera [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO is pretty subtle is this universe, Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Lance (Voltron), Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien/Human Relationships, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childbirth, Discussions of Miscarriage, Discussions of stillbirth, False Identity, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Lotor (Voltron), Langst, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Miscarriage, New Family, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Parent Lance (Voltron), Parent Lotor (Voltron), Pre-Canon, Pre-Voltron: Legendary Defender, Protective Lance (Voltron), Protective Lotor (Voltron), Soft Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Soft Lotor (Voltron), Stillbirth, Worried Lance (Voltron), Worried Lotor (Voltron), neither happen but i know they are triggering so i put them in the tags anyway, sort of he is using a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nooneisgonnashipmyships/pseuds/Nooneisgonnashipmyships
Summary: There were many things to consider when pregnant with a half-alien baby. Who will they take more after, the human parent or the previously-stated alien? Will they be born healthy? What kind of life will they have?But most importantly (and least depressingly) is what are they going to name the baby?
Relationships: Lance/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Our Lives are a Space Soap Opera [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178060
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	An Iknaalmoom by any other name would be just as sweet (TN: Iknaalmoom is a flower found on planet Tugruclite)

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes about the universe: Lance is older, he's about 21ish in this fic, and he'll be turning 26 by the time he and the paladins find Voltron. Everyone has ABO dynamics, but it's really subtle for humans, so they're be pretty close to humans in the real world. It's other races like Alteans and Galra that will act like typical-fanfiction ABO. I'll hopefully explore it more in other fics, but i thought I'ld bring it up here for now.
> 
> For more details, you can find it in the opening notes for this fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524536 which takes place after this one but it was written first. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

There were many things to consider when pregnant with a half-alien baby. Who will they take more after, the human parent or the previously-stated alien? Will they be born healthy? Which doctors are less likely to report to the Garrison if they spot something strange? What if the child doesn't look human at all? Would they have to be homeschooled all their life, or could Lance just say it was a combination of super-rare genetic disorders? What if Lance cannot connect with their child due to their "diverse" backgrounds, and the baby he's currently painting the nursery for will grow up to hate him?

But most importantly (and least depressingly) is what are they going to name the baby?

He and Avox already ruled out alien names. Avox thought it impractical, even if their child somehow could visit their father's home planet someday, before that, they would spend their life on Earth with humans. Lance remembered when he was a kid, and one of his classmates, "Derfla", would get picked on for her strange name. How would kids react to "Zyx" or "Vrudnuk"? No matter what the baby looked like, Lance could at least give them a name that showed they belonged here. 

_ Stop thinking like that! _ Lance furiously dabbed his roller into the paint tray. _Our baby will have a happy, loving home with happy, loving parents, grow up loved and happy, and that's that._ He returned to his work; he was nearly done with the second wall. Earlier that would have seemed like a massive achievement, but the sooner the couple were done painting, the sooner they would have to deal with their other problems, like a name. 

Lance focused back on the teal-green-ish colour they had decided to go with. It still surprised Lance how enthralled Avox had been with the colour. They had just been lazily browsing paint colours online and, bam! That was the one for him. Turned out, the 'legendary scientist' mother Avox loved to brag about wore this colour in her 'alien scientist uniform'. His partner had put it more eloquently, as he always does, but that was the gist of it. Lance did agree it was a pretty colour. It wasn't too gendered as a bonus, which was nice since they had avoided going to a doctor unless necessary and hadn't found out what gender the baby was.

"Hey babe?!" Lance called out. Clearly, painting the walls wasn't a good enough distraction anymore. "How's that baby name book coming along? Found anything you like yet?" 

"I was just taking a break to make lunch." Avox called back, sounding closer than Lance had expected. Sure enough, a purple, yet-still-gorgeous-looking face popped around the side of the doorway. "And you said you would let me take care of the nursery."

"I told you I'm _fine_." Lance huffed. "I swear, I get one dizzy spell and suddenly I can't do anything at all." He was only 20 weeks pregnant, but he felt as big as a house. According to Dr Google, how big the baby bump is can vary a lot from person to person, and the size might have something to do with Lance's genetics. Still, sometimes he wondered if he and Avox should prepare a spare crib if they have surprise twins. "Besides, I need something to do with my hands. This naming business is stressing me out."

"Well, we cannot have that, can we?" Avox walked up behind Lance and tenderly cuddled him, his large hands almost covering the entirety of the baby bump. Lance leaned his head back, tilting to avoid banging into Avox's chin, while Avox himself went to rest his head on Lance's shoulder. The taller of the two had become so cuddly since they learned of the pregnancy. That wasn't to say that Avox was unaffectionate. If Lance had to describe, he would have said that his mate was like one of those characters in Regency-era dramas. He could say all this poetic nonsense that turned Lance into mush, sprout about the admiration and respect for his partner. Still, Avox would always hesitate to initiate hugs and kisses, despite their active sex life in the bedroom. The first time Avox said the "L" word, he panicked about how 'improper' he was. Lance half-expected Avox to go ride-off on a horse to some fancy estate in the countryside, in-which Lance would get a full-explanation of the other's feelings by a letter a month later. 

Yet now, Avox couldn't get his hands off of him. Not that Lance complained; his mama always said he was born to be a star, the way he thrived on attention. Although he couldn't help but wonder if this extra attention was because of alien hormones. Avox looked so humanoid; sometimes, they both forgot that things that would come naturally to one would be lost to the other. Yes, Lance's mate looked like a purple elf with jaundice, but with makeup, sunglasses, tucking the lobes beneath the hair, and Avox could pass for human (they know, they've tried a couple of times and even managed to fool Lance's family). But there was less-obvious stuff. Avox's people can't sweat very well, for starters, because their home planet was a cool, dry environment. Which was a very-not-good-thing since they lived in Satan's Armpit, Arizona. The alien nearly cried tears of joy when Lance saved up enough money to get an air-conditioning system for the house.

_ Is our kid going to have the same problem? What if they can't sweat at all? What if the first day in school they get heat stroke and pass out just because- _

"I can hear you thinking, Lance." Avox smooth voice interrupted Lance's anxiety spiral. "You know you can always talk to me."

"Yeah, I know it's just... The same garabge that we've been thinking about for months." 

Avox tightened his grip on Lance before quickly relaxing again. It was true, as much as both of them were looking forward to meeting their bundle of joy, the fear had been palpable. At first, it was just shocking to find that the couple could get pregnant, considering the father came from a galaxy Lance couldn't pronounce. There were so many questions after that. Did they want to have children? It came as a surprisingly quick, yes. Which doctor should they go to? Lance was so paranoid with every visit, wondering if that appointment was the one where he'd be taken by the Men in Black. How and where were they going to be able to give birth? Eventually, they decided a home birth was for the best so that Avox could be there and Lance wouldn't have to explain why his baby was purple. What kind of life will their kid have? Well, that's a bit...

"Look, I know worrying about these things aren't going to make them disappear, so I just want to focus on things I can do now." Lance reached up to pat his mate's cheek. "Which means, I'm either working on the nursery, or picking names. Speaking of..." He turned around to face Avox. "Did you find something that you liked?"

Avox frowned but seemed to be letting the topic go for now. "Well, I did like the name 'Lucas'...". When Lance pulled a face, he sighed. "What is it? I looked through the book like you said. I stopped researching historical figures since you told me an old-fashioned name may bring mockery. I did not look for names of strong animals or weapons, even though I still say a powerful beast like the Lion would bring great respect..."

"Avox, we've been through this. What humans think are good names is going to be different from what you think is a good name." The two have had some variant of this argument many times. It never grew to anything intense or heated, but they were both stubborn enough that it never went away. "Lucas isn't a bad name for a boy, it just sounds a lot like Luis to me, so I might keep accidentally calling him the wrong thing. The rest of my family certainly will." When Avox looked like he was about to argue, Lance continued. "Remember when you first got to meet them in person? How many times did my parents accidentally call Luis by my name or the other way round?" When the evening was over, Avox told him he had been counting, and it had nearly been two dozen times.

"I suppose I will have to concede your point." Avox relented. "I was about to suggest Marcia for a girl, but you have a brother called Marco, do you not?" When Lance nodded, the taller of the two seemed further disheartened. "So if we are to avoid having names too similar to the rest fo your family, that excludes the letters L, M, R, V, and..." Avox paused to remember them all. "... and N, and S for you niece and nephew, correct?"

"You have come such a long way in learning the English language." Lance gushed proudly. "As long as they don't sound _too_ similar, like, if we find the perfect name that starts with V, as long as it doesn't sound too similar to Veronica, we're good." He gave Avox a big smile. "Now, what was that about lunch? I think the baby is getting hungry."

Avox gave his mate a fond smile and escorted him to the kitchen. Their shared anxieties over the future were forgotten for a time.

***

Despite spending most of his time alone at home, Lotor found plenty to do during the day. At first, it was getting acquainted with the written language (which took a long time, English grammar and spelling rules are highly impractical). Afterwards, it was learning about local culture through research on Earth's primitive internet and their entertainment media (which led to a long conversation about 'artistic liberties'). He also did chores around the house and eventually learned how to cook (considering Lotor spent his life on sustenance rations, that event still remained one of his proudest achievements). But life had become even busier when he and Lance learned that they were with child. 

_ A child. I am going to be a father. _ Lotor could hardly believe it. If, before the crash, someone had told him that, in less than three decaphoebs, Lotor would be living a peaceful life with a loving mate debating baby names, he would accuse them of partaking on Chronoslush. And likely remove them from their position if they were working under him. But here he was, kissing all over his pregnant omega's face because Lotor loves the laugh the other makes when he does it. It was such a simple pleasure he never imagined for himself, but yet, here it was. Here, on a planet in the middle of nowhere, whose only involvement with the Empire was the confirmation that it was one of the many planets that did not contain a Lion of Voltron.

Every night was spent in each other's arms. While Lance liked to tease him for being the "biggest, little spoon ever" (apparently, "little spoon" is the term for the mate that is cuddled from behind), they were quite happy together. Of course, as Lance's middle grew, that changed how they went to sleep at night. Including the introduction of the pregnancy pillow. Which Lotor was _not_ jealous of, that would be ridiculous. 

Overall, there was so much... happiness in Lotor's life now. It overwhelmed him. Given his... past, which mercifully, Lance never pushed too much to learn about, Lotor never thought he would know what a loving family was like. Partially because his previous lifestyle would never allow it and because he did not think it would be physiologically possible. While cross-species hybrids do exist, especially Galra ones, hybrids themselves have a high infertility rate. Although Lotor never tested the theory on himself. His sexual partners were few and far between, as it put him in too vulnerable a spot to be practical. That had... not been an issue with Lance. To put it politely. 

Now there was creeping doubt in their loving home. Not with because of Lance. No, Lotor thanks the Altean ancients every day that it was _Lance,_ of all people,that found him. That he looked after him despite their initial antagonism towards each other. No, the doubt was about their child. There were worries about their future, would they be able to make a life for themselves amongst the humans. Worst yet, would the child... even be able to live?

It was something they both think about, Lotor knew, but they talk about it less than what would be responsible. He can not imagine what it is like for Lance, to feel their child growing inside him... but to live with the constant fear that that could all be taken away. On Lotor's part, he feels terrible that he could not offer any consolation. If Lotor was- no, if Avox was human, Lance would not have to worry about this as much. He would not have to stressfully paint the walls or furniture to get his mind of potential tragedies. If Avox was human, the two could walk out in public, for doctor's visits or even for decent dates Lotor had witnessed only on a screen. A human Avox could obtain a career, and be able to provide, rather than Lance having to stare worryingly at the bills and pretend that it was fine in front of him. 

But Avox was not human. And Lotor was not Avox. 

All he could do was take care of building the crib and other taxing chores so that Lance does not overwork himself while Lotor was not looking. As their child grew larger and his lover more uncomfortable, Lotor tried to lessen the burden wherever he could.

Which included multiple, circular debates about names.

"Aaron?" They will be the first called on to do anything.

"Ursula?" The name of a legendary sea witch. (Then why do people recommend it?)

"Samuel?" Too 'white' sounding.

"Zoraida?" Nearly everyone will mispronounce it. As, apparently, Lotor did when he first suggested it.

The 'Great Name Search™', as Lance had called it, continued as the weeks (Earth movements) went on. The nursery walls were painted. All furniture for the infant was built and tested for endurance. Lance brought home baby toys leftover from when his niece and nephew were infants.

"Nando?" To Lotor, it sounded too similar to the Nandorians, a race who communicated through flatulence. Lance had to ask three times if Lotor had been joking. 

"Pepita?" There is a cheap beverage called 'Pepita' that is most popular in the REE-41B Galaxy. While the drink itself was fine, the absurdly catchy jingle for it haunts Lotor to this day. And no, he would not sing it for Lance, no matter how much he begged.

“Eduardo?” As it turns out, that name is _physically_ difficult for native Galra speakers to pronounce.

“Iris?” Why would one want to name their child after a part of their anatomy? And why the eyeball in particular? Should we consider ‘Sclera’ and ‘Pupil’ as well? Lance gave Lotor the silent treatment after that.

As the weeks went by, Lotor would spend days researching everything he would need to know about human childbirth, what to do when the newborn first ‘comes out’, and how to do that all within their home. Many nights Lance came home to find Lotor slumped over their shared laptop, having fallen asleep in the middle of his research.

“Lance, what do you think of the name ‘Arturro’? If this website is accurate, it is the name of the third brightest star that can be seen on Earth’s surface.”

“That does sound pretty…”

Finally, at the beginning of what would have been the fortieth week, Lance’s water broke.

(“It’s good thing I finally listened to you about going on maternity leave.” Lance would later remark. “I was, what, 2-3 days home before I went into labour? Probably should have done it earlier, all my co-workers kept wondering how I was still reaching the controls.”)

The process was slow at first. The most Lotor could do was hold his mate's hand and remind him of the breathing exercises they practised when the contractions hit. The alpha had to swallow his feelings of uselessness and keep an eye on Lance's condition. As the hours passed, Lotor filled the bathtub with warm water, even using a thermometer to make sure it was a suitable temperature for humans.

Mentally, it was torturous for Lotor, as he could do nothing to ease his mate's pain other than holding his hand and whispering praise. However, he knew that would be nothing compared to what Lance was putting up with, something that came more apparent to the former Prince when he first saw the head starting to come through.

Overall, it took nineteen hours—nearly 14 varga.

But the result…

"Look at him." Were the first words Lance could get out after Lotor finished cleaning parent and child up. Yes, child.

Their healthy baby son.

He was so small, Lotor felt like he could almost cup him in his hands and carry him about. His eyes were closed, but he was undoubtedly still awake. The occasional whimper revealed that fact. He looked so pink, but it was clear he had inherited Lance's skin colour and dark brown hair.

"He looks so much like you." Lotor whispered in awe. The couple were now together in bed, as Lance was, so far, doing well enough that they did not need to rush off to the hospital despite the risks. Lotor's arm was draped over Lance's shoulder as the latter leaned into his chest. The newborn, the focus of all their attention, was swaddled in blankets and secured in the omega's arms.

"He has your ears." Lance giggled. And indeed, while Lotor had never expected, it seemed their child inherited more of his Altean genes than the Galra ones. Or his 'elf ears', as Lance liked to call them.

"I love you." Lotor was suddenly possessed to say. "I love you both, so, so much." It overwhelmed him. He had only been a father for such a short amount of time… But he already held so much love and affection. It almost scared Lotor how in love he was. Tears threatened to escape, which he thought he was no longer capable of.

"I know you do Avox." Since Lance's arms were full, he snuggled his head more into Lotor's chest as a means of comforting the other. The two continued to sit there, staring at their family's newest edition. After all the stress and chaos that had been in their lives for the past forty weeks, they could breathe easy. For this moment, all was right in the world.

"You know," Lance eventually began. "Now that I see him, I think I know what I want to call him."

Lotor smiled and gestured for him to continue.

Lance gave a tired smile back and adjusted himself so that their baby was closer to Lotor.

“Avox, meet Rodrigo Arturro McClain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once, again, special thank you for the Shotor discord for the help of the name of Rodrigo. He finally got to appear in this fic! Even if it is as a wrinkly newborn. 
> 
> If you're curious as to what colour they were painting the nursery walls, here is the link: https://www.dulux.com.au/colour/all-colours#!/colourview/dulux_dulux_26632-dulux-0 I chose it because it looked similar to the teal that Honerva would wear (in her altean clothes anyway). I just thought it would be a nice detail if Lotor tried to embrace his Altean heritage now that he has slightly more freedom.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you continue to like my work in the future.


End file.
